


we're on the same wave

by irrow



Series: She's God and I've found her [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrow/pseuds/irrow
Summary: 3 times Mickey and Ian get caught(another fluffy girl gallavich AU)
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Series: She's God and I've found her [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588273
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	we're on the same wave

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what happened to the entire month of April but here we are! Hope you are all keeping safe in these weird times. 
> 
> Check out the other fics if you haven't yet, they are all in order and all fluffy. Fiona's part makes a lot more sense if you have read 'I could make it for you'. 
> 
> This is set around season 4, Ian turned 18 in May and its August in this fic. Shameless timeframe is v messed up and so is mine.

Ian had held off the urge to enlist for three months after her 18th birthday until Mickey felt like she could feel the restlessness building under her skin. She had known she couldn’t talk her out of it; she had even considered talking to that dumbfuck Lip so he could give it a go but she pussyed out. In the end she couldn’t do that to Ian knowing that's the only shit the kid had been talking about for the past two years. Nothing anyone could say would make that dream end for her and fuck knows Mickey doesn’t want Gallagher drama. 

Eventually Mickey had walked into the ‘Kash and Grab’ and had just known by the look in her eyes that Ian had enlisted. Mickey had muttered a “how long?” and felt her heart clench a little at the “a month before I leave, sorry Mick” that Ian whispered into her hair. 

Having a solid date meant for the past few days Mickey found herself missing Ian prematurely; like a phantom ache of a missing limb when they were apart for more than a few hours. The weight on her shoulders that had been there from her very first memories of childhood lessened every time Ian was even in the same room; she had become unwittingly addicted to it and now she felt like she needed to take every hit she could get. 

It's no surprise then that it took one week for their secret(ish) relationship to become the worst kept secret in Chicago. 

1\. Mandy 

Mandy can feel the heat sticking to her clammy hands as she rounds the corner to the Milkovich house. The sun has set and the August heat is slowly easing on the dilapidated neighbourhood. It's a Friday night and Mandy is usually hooking up with another guy she only has half an interest in just to fill the void that Lip’s ambivalence has left. Tonight though she can’t be fucked. Already she can feel the regret about texting Ian that she wouldn’t be home tonight. Her best friend was probably hanging out with her closeted nameless girlfriend; Ian told her about their phenomenal sex life when she pestered her for long enough. 

When Mandy enters the Milkovich house she regrets it even more; her older sister is giggling. She can hear mumbles from Mickey’s open door and the sound of another voice whispering softly. Fuck. Even Mickey is getting laid.

Mandy had never really put much thought into Mickey’s sexuality. The thought of her older sister sleeping with anyone isn’t something she really wanted to picture. She had always been too busy yelling at her brothers to “take that shit out of the living room” to notice the way Mickey looked at the old laptop screen when Iggy was watching girl-on-girl porn. She was way too caught up in Lip and his whole college fiasco and then the Lip and Kenyatta shit to realise she hadn’t really heard Mickey hooking up with anyone. Milkoviches were notoriously jealous; even Colin and Iggy, the latter stoned off his face 90% of the time, had bashed each other up over some local skank. So yeah, in hindsight it probably should’ve made her wonder when they had never fucked the same guys or fought over dating an ex but in the Milkovich house of horrors they had bigger shit to worry about. 

Sure she had seen Mickey with guys when they were both fucked up at one of Terry’s endless ‘you're out of the slammer’ parties, she had even heard Mickey talk about fucking fat Andy Zahgo but they didn’t exactly talk about boys together. Besides, that’s what she had Ian for. She found out Ian was gay when she nearly scratched her eyes out for sleeping with her then sorta-boyfriend Ryan James. Turns out Ryan was perving on Ian after ROTC and she had cornered him in the locker room to knee him in the balls and not blow him like he claimed. She remembered the fear in Ian's wide eyes when she blurted out she was gay; in the end though Ian became her best friend and if Mandy wasn’t completely into cock she would probably be halfway in love with her. The girl had raised money for her abortion without a second thought and never once looked at her with the scorning judgement Mandy felt she had been marked with since being born a Milkovich. She was the brightest spot in Mandy’s life. 

Mandy slips out of her shoes and grabs her phone; she needs to drown out the unsettling sound of Mickey’s laugh - that shit was truly bizarre coming from her little thug of a sister. She can’t be fucked with boy drama tonight so she rings Ian. Instead of Ian’s voice greeting her on the other line she hears the sound of Ian’s phone ringing from down the hall. She thinks maybe Ian left the Gallagher’s communal phone here but then she hears her sisters voice from her bedroom “turn that shit off Gallagher” and the unmistakable sound of Ian’s loud startled laugh and the sound of a punch “fuck Mick, nearly winded me” and then just silence- wait holy shit was that a moan?

Mandy’s brain is kind of running on autopilot as she walks to Mickey’s ajar door and her heart clenches. Mandy can see the back of her sister’s dark hair, long and tangled down her back, and then she moves and holy fuck Mickey is sitting next to Ian Gallagher on the messy floor of her bedroom; the two are passing a joint -is she in some weird alternative reality? 

Before Mandy can chalk this all up to brain damage or some weird hallucination she hears Mickey’s voice clear and more light than she has ever heard “Can’t believe you made me take that stupid quiz” 

Ian laugh’s in response “Gotta know your love language Mick; essential knowledge” 

“Fuck off as if I didn’t already know yours is quality time, fucking clingy bitch”

Mandy thinks her brain fucking short circuits when Ian’s long fingers grasp the back of Mickey’s head and press their lips together, breathing the smoke into her mouth. Her green eyes look dazed and Mandy knows that look; holy shit that is not from the weed- holy fuck Ian is in love with her fucking sister. 

Before Mandy can even comprehend what she has seen, Mickey is moving her bare legs to straddle Ian and claim the younger girl's mouth. Now Mandy just feels like a pervert but before she can move away and stop being a weird peeping Tom she hears Ian whisper “fucking pretty mouth Mick”. It’s that line and the very un-Mickey whimper her sister lets out that does it for Mandy. She launches out a “what the actual fuck?” before she can even think about it.

The two girls bang heads in the shock and Mickey’s stoned and uncoordinated limbs scramble to get off Ian’s lap.

Ian’s eyes catch hers “Mands!”

“The fuck! Mandy?”

The two of them look stoned off their heads and catch each other's eyes; their silent conversation telling Mandy they are in pretty fucking deep.

“Are one of you fuckheads going to tell me how long this has been going on?” she is surprised by the shrillness of her own voice.

“Keep your mouth shut about what you think you saw; don’t owe you an explanation” and there it is the Mickey she understands; the sharp tongue and scowl as she addresses Mandy. 

But then Ian reaches out and smoothes Mickey’s forearm; she flinches minutely at Ian’s grasp and then relaxes into it “She knows Mick. Might as well tell her”

Mickey nods and Ian turns to Mandy her face as flushed as her hair and her eyes guilty in the low light of the bedroom “been about two years Mands- really fucking sorry we didn’t tell you”

Mandy feels her eyebrows raise “the fuck Ian! I tell you all my shit and you are fucking my sister the whole time what the fuck!”

Her head is playing ‘two years’ on a loop and the whole thing is too fucking weird for her now. Her mouth feels dry; she needs some fucking water. She storms back to the kitchen and hears her sister grunting out a “you and your big mouth” to Ian. 

Ian finds her chugging down a glass of water “I’m so sorry Mandy, you know I wanted to tell you- shits just scary for us. Mickey couldn’t handle anyone knowing”

“My sister Ian? really? If you were only hanging around me to fuck her you could’ve been honest”

“I hung out with you because I wanted to Mands, I didn’t think this shit would happen it just kinda did and then kept happening and fuck I don’t know I just can’t stop being around her now. I know this is fucking weird- I mean I knew Lip liked pussy but it was still a little weird when you were fucking him” Ian is ranting and gesticulating wildly, her earnest eyes pleading with Mandy to understand as the flickering light globe beams from above.

Mandy feels the puzzle pieces click into place; “all that shit about the closeted girlfriend was about Mickey wasn’t it?”

Ian’s cheeks flush “yeah, now you know why I didn’t want to give you the play-by-plays ”

“Holy fuck I think I need to bleach my brain” Mandy can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of all this. 

And suddenly it's like the air in the room isn't so suffocating; this is her best friend and she gets the fear if being discovered better than anyone- Terry Milkovich is one fucked up man. It didn't matter how much girl-on-girl porn he watched; his own daughter being a dyke wasn't an option. She feels the sting of betrayal that the person who knows all of her darkest secrets didn't trust her with this. Underneath it there's maybe even a bit possessiveness that Mickey was with her Ian; the one good stable thing in her life now. But Mandy doesn’t say this, instead she gives Ian a hug and feels her exhale in relief.

Later that night ,when Ian has left, Mandy finds Mickey smoking a joint on the front steps. She sits next to her on the now cool concrete, draping her favourite ratty blanket over their shoulders and pressing her bare knee against Mickey's until she passes the joint with a grunt. 

“So Ian huh?” she breathes out as she exhales, staring at her sister's profile. 

Mickey avoids eye contact nudging her finger under her nose anxiously the way she has since she was a kid “Yeah”

“You know I’m not going to tell anyone Mick”

Mickey nods letting out a little exhale. It's a weird feeling for Mandy sitting beside a person she has known her whole life with the sudden realisation that maybe she doesn't know her so well at all. Growing up under Terry’s roof hadn’t exactly fostered close sibling bonds -other than blind loyalty and cruelty- but Mickey had done her best to shield Mandy. Mandy figured it was her turn to do the same. 

“Fucking Gallaghers” Mandy sighs

She watches the smile tug at Mickey’s lips and thinks that maybe it was time Mickey had a little sunshine too. 

2\. Fiona

Fiona didn’t have time to worry about her siblings' love lives; hers was in tatters. It's 2am on a Sunday night and Fiona knows she should be asleep but instead she is staring at the light of her alarm clock and trying to forget how much better it felt to have Jimmy next to her. The room seems eerie without him snoring next to her. Jimmy had fucked off to fuck-knows where and she felt like all the treading to keep her family above water had her slowly drowning.

She knew Lip had been sleeping with Mandy off and on - she had seen Mandy’s bare ass way too many times- and finally off for good now Lip was away at college. She heard Carl wax poetic about Bonnie in his sleep and she knew Debbie was hell bent on losing her virginity to that weird looking -and way too fucking old for her baby sister- dude Matt. Between her own shit and trying to talk Debbie out of starring on teenmom she didn’t think much about catching Ian and Mickey asleep in bed together months ago. Fiona knew Ian would much rather talk to Lip about girls than her; she tried not to think too much about how she had never really needed her like the others. 

Every so often she would catch Ian looking suspiciously happy after a long shift at the Kash and Grab; she wondered if it was possible that Mickey Milkovich was still responsible for Ian’s flushed cheeks. She still hadn’t found time to talk to Ian about the fact she knew they were fucking or the tenderness she witnessed at Ian’s graduation party that told her it was much more than just sexual. She figured Ian would’ve told her what was going on by now but confronting her wasn’t exactly top of her priority list; though if she was really honest Ian rarely was. Ian had a high school diploma, was pestering Fiona to go on runs every morning (occasionally she relented), chipping in more than ever to their growing squirrel fund and insisting that she had a new non Westpoint plan for her future- she had her shit together. Fiona figured that her and Mickey had probably fizzled out. 

Before she can continue to mope as she blinks at the minutes ticking over on her clock she hears the slamming of the back door. All of a sudden her adrenaline kicks in and she is reaching for the bat beside her bed with the subconscious ease a lifetime of protecting her siblings has created. She can hear the sound of a running tap and muttering from the kitchen as she tiptoes down the stairs, peering round to the kitchen and looking for Frank stumbling around; she is going straight back to bed if it's that drunken mess. 

Instead though she sees Ian riffling through the freezer ,her long hair still a mess from sleep, she is about to ask what the fuck her sister is doing but then Ian breaks the silence “found the peas Mick”

Fiona rubs her eyes again to make sure she isn’t in a sleep haze but sure enough there is Mickey Milkovich perched on the kitchen bench and even more surprising there is her little sister gently pressing peas to Mickey’s face. Fiona can’t see Mickey’s face from this angle but she sees the way she flinches from the cold against her eye as Ian says; “gonna tell me how the fuck that shiner happened”

“Same old shit Gallagher” 

Fiona can see Ian giving Mickey the chin and she has been on the receiving end of that look enough to know that Ian won’t accept Mickey’s answer. 

Mickey huffs out a halfhearted laugh, relenting “Told Pops to fuck himself in front of his pedo mates, not making him fucking eggs at 1am. He wasn't too happy about it. Thought I better scram in case one of the drunk fuckers tried something with me” 

Fiona feels her heart clench at Mickey’s nonchalance, sure the Milkovich house of horrors is common knowledge but hearing Mickey confess all this seems way too private for Fiona to intrude on. Ian’s reaction solidifies that Fiona should probably get the fuck out, Ian reaches out and strokes Mickey’s face. 

Fiona blinks and the air becomes charged with something else; her sister is sucking at Mickey’s neck and Mickey is moving against her thigh frantically. Before she knows it she is watching her little sister grip the neighbourhood thugs thighs as she presses her closer and -Jesus Christ- Mickey is humping her sisters leg. 

Fiona doesn’t know if it is the sleep deprivation or the frustration that Ian still hasn't told her that she is with Mickey but the next thing she knows is she is interrupting Mickey’s frantic pants with the bat clattering to the ground and a “were you ever going to tell me Ian?”

Mickey still doesn’t turn around instead huffing out an annoyed “twice in three days, gotta get it together Gallagher” 

Ian wraps a protective arm around Mickey and laughs; Fiona feels like she must’ve accidentally roofied herself for the scene she is witnessing to be reality.

Ian looks up at Fiona’s heated gaze with a half assed shrug “Sorry Fi”

“Really Ian? That’s all you’ve got?” 

Then Mickey turns around finally and Fiona can see the bruise that's already beginning to bloom across her eyelid; “Can we do the family intervention in the morning? This bruise is hurting like a bitch”

Fiona sighs; “your girlfriend can stay the night, but me and you are having a chat in the morning Lillian”

Fiona is expecting resistance to the whole girlfriend thing and at least a comment for using Ian’s full name but instead she gets Mickey’s slightly pinked cheeks and Ian’s sarcastic salute “yes ma'am” 

When Fiona sees Ian grasp Mickey’s hand as she leads her up the stairs she is convinced that this is all a weird fever dream.

3\. Carl 

Fiona had woken her up at the crack of dawn with an insistent knock on her door. She was thankful that even though she was undoubtedly pissed she still wanted to protect Ian’s privacy from her nosey younger siblings. The conversation wasn’t exactly fun but Ian knew it was necessary and returned to her room curling up next to Mickey’s sleeping form and feeling like yet another weight had been lifted. 

It’s hours later now and the Gallagher house is quiet apart from Ian’s favourite soundtrack; Mickey’s moans. She has Mickey’s sleepy warm body sitting on the edge of the bed, her thick thighs on Ian’s shoulders and Ian’s tongue firm and sure against her. Ian laps at her clit lightly making Mickey’s thighs tense around her and her hips buck chasing the feeling. Mickey gets a firm lick for her efforts and lets out a breathless moan. She can tell Mickey is close, her eyes closed tightly and head thrown back her breasts exposed in the heat of the morning sun. She’s a fucking vision. 

Before Mickey can catch her breath Ian’s fingers are inside of her, fucking her as she tongues at her clit. Mickey is writhing now, her tits shaking and Ian can’t help but thumb at her nipples feeling the heat between her own legs intensify as Mickey’s blue eyes suddenly meet hers. The minutes pass and then Mickey is panting, her thighs tensing around Ian’s head and her pussy clenching around her fingers as she orgasms. 

Ian wants to drag this out and taste Mickey for longer but Mickey’s hands are in her hair stroking gently and looking at Ian with awe and Ian’s heart clenches at the tenderness. She pulls her mouth away basking in Mickey’s half lidded eyes and about to move to meet her mouth...

“Wow those things are big”

And there’s Carl. In the doorway. Staring directly at her girlfriends exposed tits. 

Ian is reacting before she even knows it, really fucking glad she is still in her panties and bra, slamming the door “Carl what the fuck! Get out”

Ian catches her breath banging her head against the door when Carl cries out; “Ian? Is she your girlfriend?”

“For fucks sake Carl shouldn’t you be at school!?” at Carl’s retreating footsteps Ian turns back to Mickey catching her eyes and feeling her heated gaze on her fixated on her chin. She wipes Mickey’s juices off her mouth feeling her cheeks go pink. 

An apology is on the tip of her tongue and a reassurance that she will make sure Carl doesn’t spill his guts but then her naked girlfriend breaks the silence with a “c’mere” and Ian is powerless to resist. She doesn’t give a fuck if the whole of Chicago knows as long as she gets this moment. And this orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most smut I have ever written so hopefully its not terrible!
> 
> Leave kudos and tell me your suggestions/opinions in the comments, I love reading what you think and they definitely are motivation to write more!!


End file.
